


Arrogance and the Sun

by TheTartWitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke POV. He's come home finally, but the sun hasn't come home for months.<br/>It won't ever come home.<br/>But then it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogance and the Sun

Sasuke was arrogant. His arrogance was like waiting for a flowing river to stop just by willing it, a bird in flight to simply cease moving just by wishing it. He wished time would stop for Konoha when he left, that everything would remain the same and no one would change. He wanted Sakura to keep fawning over him, Ino to fight her at every turn, Chouji to eat his fill constantly, Shikamaru to stay lazy, but mostly he wanted Naruto to just _stay_. He didn't anticipate coming back to find so much difference.   
He'd expected at least little things to change, but Sakura and Ino wouldn't give him the time of day (and were "best friends" now), Chouji still ate but he was suddenly all muscle (and larger than life), Shikamaru was lazy but he was also a strategic genius. Naruto was...  
Gone. He'd apparently been killed by Akatsuki and was being used to channel some kind of massive power in order to destroy the world.  
But Akatsuki had been disbanded months ago. Naruto had been dead for months.   
Sasuke hadn't even known.  
(0)  
He quickly got back into a routine. The flow was easy to find, surprisingly so, after years in Orochimaru's hideaways and village. Sakura began talking to him again, but it wasn't the same (the sun was gone; clouds would be blocking it forever). Ino glared over Sakura's shoulders and attached doting glances to her girlfriend when she wasn't looking. Lee would pop up everywhere, spouting his youth nonsense and babbling about flames that had never gone out, merely died down for a while. (Sasuke wondered if he was being serious and knew about what Sasuke used to dream about sometimes; his old flame had never gone out.) Life wasn't difficult, to be sure.  
But it wasn't supposed to involve dead jinchurikis coming back to life once the chakra containment statue had broken under the sheer roiling power of nine angry demon vessels.   
Some old lady out for a morning jog almost had a heart attack when the dirt on Naruto's grave began to shake violently and a hand suddenly rose out, clasping at the suddenly sunny sky like it was never letting go. As it was, she ran to the Hokage's tower and shrieked something about zombies at an ungodly pitch before fainting dead away.  
Sasuke wasn't amused. He remembered the Edo-Tensai and while he wasn't sure on the specifics, Orochimaru may have had some plan of revenge after his death. (What if it _is_  Orochimaru?)  
Naruto appeared in the doorway then, grinning like pure sunlight and calling the Hokage 'baa-chan' as he made up some stupid excuse for why he was late.   
It was stupid because Sasuke couldn't care less where he'd been or what he'd been doing. He was _here_. (The clouds had gone away, and Sasuke chose to ignore the incredulous looks when he tackled Naruto the ground for a kiss.)  
He was so happy he almost missed Lee's quiet little chuckle in his ear and the murmur about an old flame coming back to life. He choked on his celebratory saké and pushed him away. (Lee was being quiet; something was horribly wrong.)  
But there couldn't be anything wrong: Naruto was home, and safe, and in a few hours he'd be going home with Sasuke.  
(The sun had come home, and all the flowers were blooming.)


End file.
